Sickness
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Edo gets sick one day and Saiou is taking care of him, but can this lead to finding love between these two? Read and find out! I suck at summaries! Rated M just for the fact of being safe! Saiou x Edo!
1. Sick

GX – GX

-- Edo's POV --

I was lying on the couch in Saiou's house, covered in blankets and had two pillows under my head. I felt awful. I had thrown up a few times that day and my head was pounding. Every time I ate something, I would just go into the bathroom and throw it back up.

I groaned and held my head. _'Man, what is wrong with me?'_ I thought. I turned over so that I was facing the couch and closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Although, right when I was near sleep, I heard someone walk in, and I looked to see Saiou standing there.

Saiou saw me there, and he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Edo. Did I wake you?"

I just shook my head, although I was lying, I didn't want Saiou to feel bad.

"Well… um… here. I got these for you." Saiou said, and put down a little white bag.

"…What's in it?" I asked, huskily.

"Um… some medicine, some Ginger Ale, and some… popsicles." Saiou said.

I groaned. "Saiou, I think I just need some sleep right now."

"Oh… um… yes, of course. I just thought… you might need these is all. I'll just save them… for later." Saiou said, sadly, and stood up, taking the bag with him into the kitchen.

I sighed. _'Ra, I'm such a jerk!'_ I thought, and felt tears well up in my eyes.

Saiou came back and sat down beside me on the couch. "If you need sleep, then go to sleep." He said, and kissed my forehead, which was warmer than usual from the fever.

I wasn't shocked from Saiou's action, seeing as he had done it before in the past. I didn't mind the open display of affection, in fact, I enjoyed it. Saiou was the only one in the world who I could ever be that close to. He was the only one who'd I'd ever really feel that comfortable with. He was the only one who… I loved more than anything. "S…Saiou…?" I asked.

"Yes, Edo?" I heard Saiou whisper, oh so softly.

"…Sleep with me?" I finally got the courage to ask, and he looked at me, shocked.

"…Excuse me?" He asked.

"You know… lay down with me, and… go to sleep with me?" I asked.

"Oh." Saiou said, and chuckled a little. "I thought you meant… you know what I mean."

I giggled a little too, despite how much my head and stomach still hurt. "No, no, Saiou… not like that."

Saiou looked deep into my eyes and I swear I could see the heavens themselves in his deep, almost glittering, violet eyes. "Of course I'll lay down with you, Edo. If it'll make you feel better." He said, and laid down next to me, and I soon found myself cuddling into his chest with my nose, and I heard him chuckle. "Sleep, Edo." He whispered, and I closed my eyes and was soon asleep with the secret love of my life lying next to me.

-- Normal POV --

Edo was interrupted from his thoughts of what had happened not too long ago when he felt Saiou stir next to him, and he looked up to see Saiou open his eyes. "Hi." Edo whispered and saw Saiou look down at him and smile.

"Hello. You feeling any better? Or is it the same?" Saiou asked.

"I'm feeling a _lot_ better. I think I'm cured." Edo said as he wrapped his arms all the way around Saiou's neck and hugged him close. "Thank you, Saiou."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You stayed with me, and looking out for me. That's plenty." Edo said.

Saiou couldn't help but smile wider and hug Edo closer. "…Edo, did I ever tell you that when I first saw you… you were very beautiful?"

"…Beautiful?"

"Yes. Your hair shined like silk in the light, and your eyes looked so deep blue, and sparkly, like the ocean." Saiou said as he ran his hand through Edo's silky, silver hair. "Oh, and your scent made me nearly swoon every time I even thought about it. You hair always smells of fresh spring flowers and your natural scent, is like candy. Sugary sweet candy that I just wish I could taste."

Edo was really shocked by Saiou's words. "S…Saiou… you've… never talked like this before… especially not about _me_. Are you feeling alright? Did you catch my fever or something?" He asked as he lightly placed a hand on Saiou's forehead.

"I feel fine." Saiou said as he brought Edo's hands into his and held them. "I am sorry. I must have freaked you out just now."

"…But don't stop." Edo whispered as he leaned against Saiou.

Saiou looked at him in shock and asked, "What?"

"Saiou… I…" Edo whispered and looked up at Saiou before kissing his cheek, quickly. "You didn't freak me out. Sure, I was a little surprised, but- ahh!" He yelled and clutched to Saiou when all the lights in the house suddenly went off. They heard thunder and realized what had happened. "I… didn't even hear the storm before."

"…Me neither. Hold on. I'm going to go get some candles and a lighter from the kitchen, alright?" Saiou asked.

"Okay." Edo agreed and let go of Saiou so that he could get up and go into the kitchen to get some candles.

A couple minutes later, Saiou came back with a few candles and a lighter. Edo didn't actually see Saiou until he lit the candles though since it was dark out, and the lights were obviously off. Saiou set the lighter and lit candles down on the coffee table and sat back down next to Edo.

"Anyway… Edo… what were you saying before the lights went off?"

"Oh… well… I was saying that even though I was surprised… I sorta… liked it." Edo said.

"You liked it?"

"Well… yeah."

"Edo… does that mean that… you like me?" Saiou asked.

"As… _more_ than a friend?"

Saiou swallowed a lump in his throat out of nervousness. "Yes." _'Oh Ra! What have I done?! If he totally rejects me and is sickened by the fact that I even brought it up, I'll lose our friendship, and I'd die without it!'_ He thought.

"Saiou…?"

"Y-yes?" Saiou asked.

Edo suddenly took Saiou's shirt collar and pulled Saiou on top of him. "Yes. I like you… as _more_ than a friend."

"…Really?"

"Yes."

"I…I really like you too, Edo."

"The way _I_ like _you_?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss me, you baka!" Edo said a playful tone in his voice.

Saiou chuckled and looked deep into Edo's deep, ocean-blue eyes. "As my love commands!" He said before leaning down and pressing his lips onto Edo's, slowly and lovingly, but it soon turned heated and passionate. Saiou broke the kiss a couple minute later and was panting a little. "Edo… if we continue this… it may get a little… personally physical."

"Like sex?"

Saiou placed a finger to Edo's lips. "No. Like love making." He said, and removed his finger.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No. To me, sex doesn't even exist. It's either love making or nothing."

"Oh… well… to make love with someone you have to love them, right?"

"Correct. You have to love them more than anything else in the world… in the universe." Saiou agreed.

"Well, that's how I feel for you, and you feel the same way for me, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, what's the problem?" Edo asked.

"Are you saying that you… want to… make love?" Saiou asked, and Edo nodded. "Are you sure?" Edo nodded again. "Positive?" Edo nodded once more. "Absolutely positive?"

"Look… are you going to make love to me, or not?" Edo asked.

"Oh, I will if you want me to, but… it's… I don't know. It's just… a little weird." Saiou said. "I mean… we're going from being best friends to being lovers in one night, and it's just… you know…"

"Saiou… if you don't wanna do this then…"

"No, no, no, no. I do, I do, I really do want to." Saiou said.

"Then… do it. Make love to me." Edo said, and Saiou didn't want to wait anymore and dived right into action.

Saiou started to kiss down Edo's neck, causing Edo to take a breath in sharply from pleasure. Edo gently wrapped his arms around Saiou's neck, and started panting, lightly from the heat of Saiou's tongue licking his neck in a _very_ sensitive area.

"S…Saiou…" Edo whispered. "That… feels good, Saiou, don't… don't stop." Edo pleaded, and then whined when Saiou stopped anyway. "Saiou? Why did you… stop?"

Saiou kissed Edo's forehead, lovingly and looked deep into his eyes. "Edo, I really _do_ love you…"

"…But?" Edo asked.

"But I think it may be… just… a little too soon. I mean, we've been best friends for the longest time, and to just jump from friends to being lovers is… a little strange." Saiou said as he sat up with Edo so that they were simply sitting next to each other.

"So… you're saying that you don't want a committed relationship with me?"

"For the time being." Saiou said. "Can't we just… continue being friends? At least until we're both ready for a committed relationship?"

"Yes!" Edo said as his eyes shone brightly with love. "I can wait for you, my Saiou."

Saiou's eyes glittered a bit. "Thank you, Edo. In private, I guess we could call each other cute, little nicknames, but in front of everyone else…"

"…We have to act like friends only. I know."

"So… we have a deal, my Edo?"

"Yes. Yes, we do." Edo said.

"Then… we should seal the deal." Saiou said with a smile and looked at Edo to see an outstretched hand pointing in his direction. Saiou simply looked at the hand before looking back at Edo and leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I think that is a better sealer for the deal."

"But… you just said-"

Saiou pressed a finger to Edo's lips to silence him. "I said that I do not wish for a _committed_ relationship… _yet_." He said. "It only becomes really committed when you make love."

"What about that whole thing about being just friends for now though?"

"…Okay, okay. I won't kiss you again." Saiou said, and sat back down in his original spot.

Edo just looked at Saiou before finally leaning over and looking at Saiou right in the eyes. "Please, Saiou… can we please just be together? After what almost happened, I don't think that I _can_ pretend that I'm still just your friend."

"…Edo…" Saiou whispered, but couldn't say much more since Edo's lips were now covered over his. Saiou just sighed and gave in. He pushed Edo back down on the couch so that he was on top and kissed him even more passionately. Saiou broke the kiss and looked into Edo's deep, hazy, blue eyes. "Edo, are you sure you want this?"

Edo wrapped his arms around Saiou's neck and giggled. "You already asked me that, remember?"

"I know. I just… want to make sure."

"Yes, Saiou." Edo whispered. "I want you to make love to me. I trust you with my whole heart and soul! I want to be claimed as yours, I want to be marked as yours… nobody else's… just yours."

Saiou nodded and kissed Edo again.

-- About an hour later --

Both Saiou and Edo were lying on the couch, breathless and panting while wrapped up in each other's arms.

"That was… incredible!" Edo panted.

"Indeed!" Saiou agreed as he smiled down at his lover. "I love you, Edo! I love you _so_ much that words cannot _begin_ to describe how much!"

"Aw, Saiou!" Edo said, happily. "I feel exactly the same way about you!" He said before letting out a yawn, and Saiou smiled.

"Tired, love?"

"…Mmm… a bit." Edo said.

"Then, you should sleep if you are tired, my love!" Saiou said, and hugged Edo closer.

Edo smiled and snuggled in Saiou's chest some more. "Mmm… think I will!" He said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

Saiou smiled and kissed Edo's forehead, lovingly and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Edo… now and forever!" He said before closing his eyes and following his new lover into the beautiful land of dreams!

GX – GX

Me: -Clutches heart- Awwwwww! I can't get over how adorably kawaii Edo and Saiou are together!

Edo: Well, I'm sure glad that you didn't show the lemon! I would have had to kill you!

Me: …-Sweatdrop-

Edo: …What were you planning?

Me: I was just about to tell them that if they leave nice reviews, I would put the lemon part as a bonus chapter, but I guess… that's not gonna happen…

Edo: _**YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT'S NOT!!**_

Me: You're mean! T.T

Saiou: Edo!!

Edo: _**I'M SORRY!!**_

Me: _'Yeah… Edo is _such_ a pushover with Saiou! It's adorable though, right? …And I still might add in the lemon…'_

Edo: _**BUT YOU STILL CAN'T ADD THE LEMON!!**_

Me: _'Damn!'_ _**…REVIEW!!**_


	2. Lemon

GX – GX

"Yes, Saiou." Edo whispered. "I want you to make love to me. I trust you with my whole heart and soul! I want to be claimed as yours, I want to be marked as yours… nobody else's… just yours."

Saiou nodded and kissed Edo again. Saiou slid his tongue across Edo's lips and Edo happily obliged and let Saiou's tongue into his mouth. They stayed in the kiss for a couple minutes before Edo pushed Saiou away a little bit and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Saiou."

"I love you too, Edo! Now and forever!" Saiou whispered, and started to unbutton Edo's shirt as he kissed his neck.

"Mmm!" Edo moaned, gently. "S-Saiou… how can something that's so wrong… feel so right?"

"What? How is wrong?"

"I…It's just that… I was always taught that it was wrong for two men to love each other the way we do." Edo said. "People call it a crime."

"It is no crime, Edo." Saiou whispered. "There's no crime in love."

"…You're right. Forget I said anything." Edo said, and if it hadn't of been for that smile that Edo had while saying it, Saiou would have guessed that Edo had just said it out of guilt. "Saiou?"

"Yes, my beautiful Edo?"

"Mark me?" Edo said as he leaned his head back, making his neck more visible. Saiou nodded and leaned down to lightly bite into Edo's neck. Edo moaned a little and gripped Saiou's shoulders. Saiou accidently bit a little too hard and a drop of blood came out, but Saiou quickly licked it away.

"I'm sorry, Edo." Saiou whispered. "I didn't mean to bite so hard."

"It's alright, Saiou. I'm not made of glass. I won't break if you're a _little_ rough with me." Edo whispered back. "I don't mind. At least now, people won't have to ask if I'm someone else's, they can just see it for themselves!"

Saiou smiled and nodded. "Indeed, my love." He said, then leaned down and kissed the wound, gently. Saiou then removed Edo's shirt completely and left a trail of saliva from Edo's neck, down the nubs of his chest, then to his navel where he dipped his tongue in and traced all around it.

"Ohhh…" Edo moaned, quietly.

Saiou placed his hands on the hem of Edo's pajama pants and looked at him. "Edo? May I take these off?"

Edo simply nodded.

Saiou smiled, trustingly and pulled Edo's pants off, slowly to reveal the frog boxers that he had been wearing under the pants. (A/N: Whenever I think of Edo, I always think of frogs… for some bazaar reason.) Saiou chuckled and said, "Such cute underwear." Edo blushed, and tried to cover himself, but Saiou stopped him. "Don't cover yourself, Edo. They just look so adorable on you is all. I couldn't resist."

"Oh… well… um…" Edo said while blushing, heavily.

Saiou chuckled again. "You're so cute! A fine quality in a mate indeed."

"…A what?"

"A mate. The person you love, and make love to." Saiou explained.

"Oh…" Edo said in understanding.

"…We're getting distracted, aren't we?" Saiou asked. (A/N: I know _that_ feeling! It's taken me almost _seven_ hours just to get _this_ far! That's 'cause I keep getting f-ckin' distracted!)

"…Yeah. Kind of." Edo said, so Saiou dove right back into action by taking his shirt off and unbuttoning the belt on his pants, but Edo stopped him and pushed him back so that now, Edo was the one on top. "I want to do this. You undressed me, and now it's _my_ turn." He said, and Saiou smiled and laid submissively back. Edo smiled at this and slowly took the belt from the loops on Saiou's jeans. Then, he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and pulled them off of Saiou. Though, Saiou wasn't wearing any underwear. Edo flushed and looked away, only making Saiou chuckle.

"A little shy, are we?" He asked, a little amused by Edo's sudden shyness.

"Well… I just never thought that… you would be…" Edo said, and then mumbled the rest of it.

"What?"

"This… _big_." Edo said.

Saiou just chuckled again. "Edo, it's really not that big."

"Are you sure it's even going to _fit_?" Edo asked.

This time, Saiou just started downright laughing. "Edo, you're so cute, you know that?" He asked, and sighed, happily. "You're just so innocent and adorable, and I love every freakin' minute of it!"

Edo smiled and took Saiou's hands and placed them on the hem of his boxers. "Do you mind taking these off for me?" He asked, while still holding a deep, dark blush across his face and over his nose.

"Of course not, my dear Edo!" Saiou said, and slipped the boxers off him, but couldn't get them all the way off because of the position they were in so Edo helped by taking them off the rest of the way and tossing them onto the floor with the remainder of their clothes.

"So… what do we do first?" Edo asked. "I've… never done this before so… I don't know."

"Well… I have to… prepare you."

"Okay… how do you do that?"

"Well… can you grab that lotion over there?" Saiou asked as he pointed to a shelf and Edo got up to grab the lotion before going back over to Saiou and handing it to him before climbing back on top of him. Saiou smiled and coated his fingers in the lotion before putting the container on the coffee table and placing his fingers in front of Edo's entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

Edo simply nodded.

Saiou smiled and entered a finger into his entrance, and Edo moaned quite loudly. Saiou's smile widened and felt a swell of pride knowing that he was the one bringing Edo pleasure. So, he put another finger into Edo's entrance and started moving his fingers in and out.

Edo shook his head, and said, "No… wait. Stop. If you continue doing that… I'll…I'll cum." He whimpered.

Saiou took his fingers out and looked up at Edo. "Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes…" Edo whispered, his voice hazed with lust as he looked down into Saiou's deep, hazy, violet eyes.

Saiou nodded and grabbed Edo's hips, softly and lowered Edo onto his erection.

Edo whined, but still kept lowering himself onto Saiou's member. Once Saiou was all the way inside him, he asked, "What… now?"

"You're the one in control. Do whatever you want to!" Saiou replied with a slight smirk.

Edo blushed and nodded. He bit his lip and started moving his hips back and forth.

Saiou moaned, lowly, and took his hands off of Edo's hips, to show that he would let Edo completely be in control.

Edo took this as a good sign and lifted his hips up, to just bring them back down, which he couldn't help but moan at. He did it again, and again, and again, until he established a rhythm and moaned each time.

After a few minutes, Edo cried, "Saiou! I'm gonna… I'm gonna… _**cum**_!" Edo cried.

"So am I! Come on, Edo! Cum… cum with me!" Saiou cried, they continued to move in sync with each other before they finally came at the same time.

Edo sighed and collapsed on top of Saiou.

GX – GX

So, what did you all think?

Edo: I cannot believe that you did that!

Me: Shut up, Aster! …I am sorry! -Hugs Edo and kisses him-

Saiou: -Flames appear around him-

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
